Dreams Don't Turn to Dust: A SYOC
by Tif S
Summary: (Recurring Open) It's another year at William McKinley High School for Performing Arts. Sam Evans has been the director of the New Directions for a while. Just because glee club is secure doesn't mean the days are drama free. With three other glee clubs, coworkers who don't always play fairly, not to mention the usual high school problems, glee won't be easy. TW: Dark storylines.
1. Introduction, Rules and Form

**Introduction, rules, and forms**

Sam's POV

The first place I go used to be the last place I wanted to be: the principal's office. Mr. Schue is waiting there with a cup of coffee and a smile. "New year Sam, you ready?"

I nodded. "As I'll ever be." It's something I still can't quite understand, the nervousness that comes with each new school year. It's not the same as when I was a student despite forming the same pit in my stomach. Even though I've been teaching here for almost nine years now, it's always the same. I wonder if the new students will like me. I wonder how we'll do in competitions. I wonder what the other directors will do or say, and even… this is the worst and probably dumbest thought… will glee survive another year? Although remembering my own high school years and the in club drama, maybe that last one isn't as dumb as I think. But I'm the teacher now. I should be able to handle a group of high school kids. I've managed this long right?

Jaydian's POV

"Eh Kicks, what's got your head spinning huh?" I feel an exaggerated tap on the shoulder that's almost as bad as any NFL hit, and I know without turning around that it's my brother. "You've been staring at that door for like a half hour already."

We're standing outside the door to our director's office as I'm struggling to muster up the courage to go inside. It's not that he isn't a decent guy, just intense, and I know that what I'm going to do will shake things up pretty good. And not just with the club.

"You want this right? Clearly." Jamie nods. "If the way you've been practicing this Summer…"

"Jamie, shut up!" I snap.

"There it is!" Jamie smirks.

I know he's right, because I do want this. I've been told that I was going to be a member of duly noted since I was ten years old, and I ended up making it too, all the way to a captain's spot, but I wonder why. Was it because I had the skill or because of who my family is? The way I see it, if I can't do this, if I can't make it into New Directions, I'm dust. I'm nothing but a legacy. And I don't want that. So I knock on the door.

Ashleigh's POV

I walk into the double doors. I can't believe it. My first year at a new school, and it's _McKinley_. As soon as I found out where I was going to school, I began researching clubs. Because I always join clubs, it's an unspoken rule, because being home _sucks_. And clubs at a performing arts school, a must. Dad would say I'm being unreasonable, his favorite phrase, but I'm right. And a few competitions, some trophies, that'd be enough to prove to him I'm fine, that I can have a normal high school existence. So I know what I'm going to do this year, and it's gonna be fantastic.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well hello fellow gleeks, here with my attempt at a SYOC. This is a post finale spin with McKinley as a performing arts high school. Canon details are the same: Will is the principal and Sam Evans is the director of the New Directions. There are also the other three show choirs mentioned in the finale: JV, the Trouble Tones (Girls) and Duly Noted (Boys) which Jaydian was a co-captain of along with his brother Jamie. As such character submissions will work as follows. I will be accepting 12 New Directions Members, maybe more if I really really like a character, and up to two from each person, through PM only. I will not take characters from reviews or guest reviews as it is too hard to contact who submitted the character and I don't want spoilers. Just indicate whether you will submit or not in a review so I can look out for your character, and put Glee SYOC and your character's name as the subject. Other characters can be recurring and members of other choirs. Characters should be original and not children of Alumnae, although they can be related (cousin, half-sibling, niece/nephew etc...) I will accept one set of twins, but forms should be submitted separately with an indication they are twins and it will count as two characters. How it works in my story is the Trouble Tones, The New Directions and Duly Noted, despite being in the same high school compete against each other in competitions similar to Sectionals 2011 when the Trouble Tones competed against New Directions. Later in the story, there will be outside choirs from other schools, but that will be a while off.**_

 _ **Other recurring characters I need are directors for the other three choirs, Trouble Tones, JV and Duly Noted. The stipulation for Duly Noted's director is that he is highly competitive. I will give more details to whoever is interested in creating Duly Noted's director as it connects to Jaydian's storylines and I don't want to post spoilers. Forms will be on the top of my profile and the deadline for submissions will be August 10th. Happy creating! :)**_

 **SYOC Form**

Name

Age

Gender

Grade

Celebrity Lookalike (For the polyvore)

Sexuality

Virgin?

Disability (If any)

Clothing Style

Personality

History (What did your character go through up until this point?)

Family (Please include a brief description of your character's relationship with them and portrayers if possible)

Hobbies

Strengths

Weaknesses

Which Glee Clubs are your character interested in? (New Directions, JV, Trouble Tones, Duly Noted) (Please include first and second choice)

Audition Song (3 choices)

Storylines (3 to 5)

Other songs you want to see (Up to 3)

Favorite Artists/Types of Music (Up to 4)

Type of person they'd be friends with

Type of person they'd consider an enemy

Type of person they'd date

Anything Else I should know?

Name Suggestion for the JV Glee Club

Theme Week Suggestion

Which Alumnae would you like to see? (up to 3)

 **SYOC Form for Directors**

Name

Age

Gender

Celebrity Lookalike

Sexuality

Clothing Style

Personality

History

Teaching Style

How long has he/she been teaching?

Director of which club? (JV, Troubletones, Duly Noted)

Storylines (3-5)

What does he/she think of glee club?

What does he/she think of McKinley?

Relationship with Sam

Relationship with Will

Anything else?


	2. Final Cast List

_**A/N: Hola fellow gleeks. Here with an u**_ _ **pdate as of 1/15/17: I am writing the final audition chapter now. There will be three involving all students recurring or not who will audition for a glee club at the beginning of the story, and there may or may not be a bonus chapter introducing the directors more fully prior to the first glee meetings, as they and the teachers will have storylines of their own. Let me know if you'd be interested in an exclusively director chapter prior to the first week of glee. Your opinion will shape whether that chapter gets written.**_

 _ **On a lighter note, I'm so so excited to get started, and I hope that I can do this SYOC justice.**_

* * *

 **Main Students (POV)**

Ashleigh Jane "AJ" Lanoire-16-Sophomore-Straight (Janel Parrish)

Jaydian "Kicks" Rossi-17-Junior-Bisexual (Louis Hunter)

Nathan Lennox-17-Senior-Straight (Mitchell Hope) (Submitted by Ember411)

Krista Woods-16-sophomore-bisexual (Skyler Shaye) (Submitted by Ember411)

Elijah Carreno-17-sophomore(held back)-gay (Luke Bilyk) (Submitted by Yonna9queen)

Andrea "Andi" Maya Allen-14-freshman-Straight (Romy Weltmon) (Submitted by Gotta Flash[formerly FlashPotterheadFanstic])

Stella Muller-17-senior-bisexual-(Ashley Benson) (submitted by Zaynangel22)

Korra Malik-15-Freshman-Straight (Sinead Michael) (submitted by GleeJunkie007)

Sable Iris Johnson-16-Junior-Straight-(Gabrielle Aplin) (Submitted by AGEless777)

Phoenix Lilith Kaley (Alice Grace Frost)-16-Sophomore-Straight (Taylor Momsen) (Submitted by KingofJokers23)

Keiran Thesseus "Theo" Marinos-17-Junior-Straight (Vince Kowalski) (Submitted by AceSeesYouuu)

Cody Brandon Donnelly-15-Freshman-Gay (Michael Johnston) (Submitted by MikaelsonFan93)

Adriana Lynch-17-Junior-Straight (Alycia Debnam-Carey) (Submitted by PowerOfIreland)

Tripp Donovan-16-Junior-Straight (Chris Brochu) (Submitted by GleeJunkie007)

Kathryn Elizabeth Simmons-16-Junior-Straight (Madison Davenport) (Submitted by LittleMissBrit)

Thomas James "TJ" Miller-16-Junior-Straight (Braeden Lemasters) (Submitted by LittleMissBrit)

Timothy Porter-17-Senior- Straight (Shawn Mendes) (Submitted by TimmayIsAwesome)

Daphne Dahlia "DeDe" Zhang-15-Sophomore-Straight (Malese Jow) (Submitted by Kaygirl1417)

 **Recurring High School/ Middle School Students (POV or Eventual POV)**

Lane Alexander Krakowski-17-Junior-Gay-Member of Duly Noted (Dylan O'Brien) (Submitted by MikaelsonFan93)

Jakob "Koby" Krakowsi-15-Freshman-Straight (Jeremy Shada) (Submitted by MikaelsonFan93)

Elliott Kendall Benson-17-Junior-Bisexual (Logan Miller) (Submitted by GleeJunkie007)

Brianna Charlotte Benson- 17- Sophomore (Held back)- Straight (Hailee Steinfeld) (Submitted by GleeJunkie007)

Rayne Anne Stafford-16-Junior-Straight (Olivia Holt)-Member of Troubletones (Submitted by MikaelsonFan93)

Luke Riley Crawford-17-Junior-Bisexual (Chris Wood) (Submitted by gleejunkie007)

Genesis 'Gennie' Fontana-17-Junior-Straight (Hayley Orrantia)-Member of Troubletones (Submitted by MikaelsonFan93)

Calvin Peter Ross-17-Junior-Straight (Mitchell Musso)-Member of Duly Noted (Submitted by gleejunkie007)

Sicily Elisabeth Martin- 17-Sophomore-Straight (Masey McLain)- Member of Troubletones (Submitted by gleejunkie007)

Lana Sullivan-16-Sophomore-Straight (Joey King) -Summer's foster daughter (Submitted by gleejunkie007)

Daniel "Danny" Schuester-12 going on 13- 6th grade (Wyatt Griswold)

Logan Hayes-14-8th Grade Straight (Logan Lerman)-Sandy's son (Submitted by gleejunkie007)

Caspian Roberts-13-8th Grade (Jason Maybaum)- Logan's classmate (Submitted by Linneagb)

Asa Maximilian Roberts-14-Freshman (Jacob Sartorius )-Bisexual (Closeted)-McKinley student (Submitted by Linneagb)

Archibald "Archie" Evan Miles-14-Freshman (Jack Grazer)-Straight-McKinley student (Submitted by Linneagb)

Maëlle Elise Devereaux-15-Sophomore (Natalie Alyn Lind)-Straight-Rival Glee Club Member (Submitted by Lovelyarabella)

 **Instructors**

*Sam Evans- 34 (A/N: This age is a rough estimate, may or may not be accurate:))- New Directions (Chord Overstreet)

Daniel Holden-27-Gay- JV (Matt Cohen) (Submitted by Power of Ireland)

Jared Tate-26-Straight-Duly Noted (Jeremy Jordan) (Submitted by MikaelsonFan93)

Mandy Benson-42-Straight- Troubletones (Mariska Hargitay) (Submitted by GleeJunkie007)

 **Teachers**

Lisa Jenkins-39-Straight- US History Honors (Danica McKellar) (Submitted by Ember411)

Anthony Biggs-38-Straight-Chemistry(All levels up to Organic including AP) and Math( All levels up to Calculus) (Channing Tatum) (Submitted by umbrella0326)

Montgomery "Monty" Richards-62- Gay-English (AP and Honors) (Bryan Cranston) (Submitted by Ember411)

Michael Riley "Chili" Chilton-40-Male-Straight- Math (Algebra 2/Geometry) and Drama Club Moderator (Luke Perry) (Submitted by GleeJunkie007)

Stanford "Sandy" Hayes-45-Straight (Peter Gallagher)- Middle school drama director

Donovan "Don" Roberts- 48-Straight (Eric Dane)-Middle school math teacher (Submitted by Linneagb)

Willow May Johnson-24- (Keira Knightley)-1st Grade Teacher (Submitted by AGEless777)

Jolene Monica Cohen-49 (Barbara Alyn Woods) Straight (Married)-5th Grade Teacher (Submitted by Linneagb)

 **Recurring Characters ( No POV)**This Section includes recurring characters that will make multiple appearances beyond being family, faculty or classmates and fold themselves into McKinley and/or the lives of the students, directors and teachers for various reasons. Not every family member of every character is listed but that does not mean that they will not appear. It's mainly a space issue.**

Jamie Rossi-18-Senior-Straight- Captain of Duly Noted (Charlie Heaton)

Zacary "Zac" Rodgers-15- Gay (Colin Petierre) (submitted by Gotta Flash)

Gina Carson-17-Senior- Bisexual (Julia Tomasone) (Submitted by Gotta Flash)

Cameron Lanoire-22-Bisexual (Dave Franco)- Barista/Part Time College Student

Matthew "Mac" Rossi Jr.-24-Gay-Bartender/Open mic performer (David Lambert)

Matthew Rossi Sr. -45-Straight-School Board Member/Vocal Coach (Rider Strong)

Brandon Miller-10-fifth grade (Submitted by LittleMissBrit

Lucy Miller-10-fifth grade (Submitted by LittleMissBrit)

Ethan Lanoire-10- fifth grade

Kai Tate-4 (Logan Moreau) (Submitted by MikaelsonFan93)

Sammy Rixton-36-Straight-Dentist (Tom Welling) (Submitted by gleejunkie007)

Stevie Evans (Ross Lynch)-College Student

Stacy Evans (Britt Robertson)-College Student

Maya Eliza Hart (Rydel Lynch)- Talent Scout (Submitted by Gotta Flash)

Scott McKenna- 30-Straight (James Lafferty)-Psychologist (Submitted by gleejunkie007)

Summer Clarke-29-Bisexual (Rachel Bilson)- After School Activities Worker/Tutor and childcare worker at McKinley (Submitted by gleejunkie007)

Thomas Jeremiah "Mr. Tom" Cohen (Paul Johansson)-51-Straight(Married)- Men's Clothing Store Manager (Submitted by Linneagb)

Penelope "Penny" Greylend (Manpreet Bambra)-17-Bisexual-McKinley Student

Michel Claydon "McBeal" Bealton (KJ Apa)-18-Gay-McKinley Student (Submitted by Ember411)

Dianna Silverstien (Sofia Carson)-17-Bisexual-McKinley Student (Submitted by Ember411)

 **Alumnae/Returning Faculty (Recurring Roles, does not reflect the order of appearance and list can grow or shrink)**

Rachel Berry-St. James (Lea Michele)

William Schuester- Principal (Matthew Morrison)

Emma Pilllsbury-Guidance Counselor (Jayma Mays)

Artie Abrams (Kevin McHale)

Tina Cohen-Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz)

Mike Chang-Dance Teacher at McKinley (Harry Shum Jr.)

Brittany Lopez-Pierce (Heather Morris)

Santana Lopez-Pierce (Naya Rivera)

Kurt Hummel-Anderson (Chris Colfer)

Blaine Hummel-Anderson (Darren Criss)

Mercedes Jones (Amber Riley)

Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron)

Ryder Lynn (Blake Jenner)

Marley Rose (Melissa Benoist)

Noah "Puck" Puckerman (Mark Salling)

Kitty Wilde (Becca Tobin)

Jake Puckerman (Jacob Artist)

Unique Adams (Alex Newell)

Rory Flanagan (Damian McGuinty)

Sebastian Smythe (Grant Gustin)

Nick Duval (Curt Mega)

Jeff Sterling(Riker Lynch)

* * *

 _ **A/N: And that's the cast. Recurring characters are still needed. I will have more information on that in the author's note of the final audition chapter.**_


	3. Auditions Day One

_**A/N: Hey guys, here's the first audition chapter. I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, the songs belong to their respective owners and these characters were created by you. Hope you guys enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Auditions Day One**

Krista's POV

I don't believe it.

"This is the third time Krista." Principal Schuester holds up the pack as he casts a glance toward the teacher that caught me, Mr. Biggs. "You know smoking isn't allowed anywhere on school grounds."

I rolled my eyes and let out a huff. "Yeah sure."

"Why did you do it then?" Biggs crossed his arms. "And more importantly, why weren't you in class?"

I scoffed, leaning forward in the chair. "Dunno, maybe I like inhaling a shit ton of fumes from a tiny stick, makes the process faster ya know?"

The principal choked. Biggs slammed him on the back.

"Well...you are on a slippery slope Miss Woods, a very slippery slope." Biggs said.

"I've heard it before Biggs, don't waste your breath."

"We wouldn't have to if it got through the first time."

"That's enough Mr. Biggs, thank you." Principal Schuester held up a hand. "Krista, you can salvage this. You still have a chance to turn things around."

"What's my due Schuester?" I didn't really have the patience for a hope speech right now.

"Auditions for glee club are this week. Join, and this will be considered another warning."

"And if I don't?" I leaned back in the chair.

"If you don't, you'll be expelled."

Whoop de doo, now I have to join the loser brigade. This sucks.

* * *

As I walk out of the principal's office, I notice a guy with dark hair sitting on the bench outside the office. His arms are crossed, he has earbuds in and he's whistling to himself. At the sound of the door shutting he sits up, and looks at me.

"What was the record this time?"

"Excuse me?"

"Schuester's record, how long did it take for him to try to tell you to do better?"

"Can't you find out yourself?" I look the kid up and down. He looks like the type that's in here a lot. I would know what that looks like.

"I'm collecting data." The boy smirks. "Call it an experiment."

"Last time I checked I'm not a lab rat. Ask someone else."

"Elijah." He responds.

"What?"

"My name. Figure since we're both here, we might as well know who each other are. So…?"

"Krista." I shake my head. "That's all you're getting. I'm not answering your stupid survey."

"Not yet."

"Not ever." I give a wave and begin walking away. "Later."

"We'll see."

Kathryn's POV

This is not getting any better. I just got out of my second class, honors English. If they consider what they're teaching honors level, then I will die here. _This_ is supposed to be the best performing arts school in the state and their academics don't even match the supposed level of their performing arts program. It's laughable really. Kind of like that girl's fashion sense. The girl standing near the sign up sheet for glee club tryouts looking for all purposes like a box of highlighters, is biting her bottom lip and her hand is shaking. I never thought activities sign up at a public school could actually elicit nerves. At my old school, we were top division in nearly every respect, including performing arts. Maybe singing would make this place bearable. I grab a pen out of my backpack and sign my name with a flourish.

I then look at the girl in the brightly colored sweatshirt. "So, are you signing up or what?"

The girl gives me a quick glance before her gaze travels back to the sign up sheet and she scribbles her name. She then turns back to me frowning slightly as she pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket, a class schedule. "Do you know where room 230 is?"

I sighed, taking the piece of paper from her giving it a read through before I handed it back, smart girl, well as smart as this school's classes let you be. Freshman too. She's got that deer in the headlights look. I wouldn't even need the top of her schedule to tell "Check upstairs, east wing maybe."

"Maybe?" The girl's frown deepens. "Why maybe?"

"I'm new too." I replied.

She nodded. "I'm Korra."

"Kathryn." I said.

"Good luck with auditions." Korra smiled.

I knew I wouldn't need luck (the clubs probably let anyone in that could hold a note), but I nodded anyway. "You too."

Korra's POV

I found the classroom just before the passing period ended. I walked in and there was only one seat left, next to a boy who was typing on a laptop. I tapped the back of the chair as he looked up.

"Uh...is anybody sitting here?"

The boy shook his head.

"Thanks." I slid into the seat and put my backpack down. "This is geometry right?"

The boy didn't look up from his laptop as he pointed toward the whiteboard. Written out in bright blue letters were the words _Welcome to Freshman Geometry, Mr. "Chili" Chilton._ Oh, so I guess that answered that question. Good.

"Thanks…" I sighed.

The teacher looked around and gave a grin. "Well...it looks like everyone's here! My name's Mr. Chilton, but you may if you wish call me Chili." He stood from his desk and attempted to come out from behind it, but his leg ended up getting hooked on the chair. The class gave nervous laughter as he frowned slightly. "Ah… well that's an icebreaker. Couldn't have planned it better myself. Welcome to geometry."

The boy next to me raised his eyebrows. I leaned over. "He's kinda weird isn't he? I'm Korra by the way"

The boy nodded. "Cody."

I spent the rest of the class period watching the class' reaction to geometry. I have to say, I've never had a class like that before. We had to partner up and tape a paper shape to our head, and describe the other person's shape using descriptors from the textbook. He called it Shapes Up. I don't know how it pertained to any of the stuff in the textbook, but Cody seemed to think it was just another one of his icebreakers: the planned one. It must have worked somehow because everyone in our class was laughing by the end. Me, I was just hoping no one had used a smartphone to tape it.

Elijah's POV

I walked by the board with all the club sign up sheets, and noticed a familiar face: the girl from the principal's office, Krista. She was signing her name in about the same way I'd imagine you'd stab someone. A boy was behind her watching with wide eyes.

"You trying to mutilate that sheet or sign up?" I said.

"Is it possible to do both?"

"I'm sure it is. You seem to be doing pretty well."

"That's hilarious."

"Why are you signing up if you want to destroy it?" I raised an eyebrow. "I mean if you don't mind my asking." I grabbed the pen from her and proceeded to sign my own name.

"I do mind actually." Krista said. "And that was my pen."

"I was going to give it back." To prove my point I held it out. She snatched it, turned on her heel and walked away.

The boy who was standing behind her now took her place, pulling out his own pen and looking at the board with interest. He signed his name with small strokes and a shaking hand.

* * *

School is done for the day, and it's time for auditions. I'd had a song picked out for about a total of twenty minutes, but it's one I know like the back of my hand. When I walk in and take a seat in the back, someone is auditioning, a girl that looks like she came straight out of a promo for _Gossip Girl_.

"My name is Kathryn Simmons, and I will be singing Fantasy by the brilliant Mariah Carey."

Brilliant...I don't know about that. Maybe twenty years ago.

 _Oh, when you walk by every night_

 _Talking sweet and looking fine_

 _I get kind of hectic inside_

 _Oh, baby, I'm so into you_

 _Darling if you only knew_

 _All the things that flow through my mind_

 _But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby_

 _When I close my eyes you come and take me_

 _On and on and on, it's so deep in my daydreams_

 _But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby (fantasy)_

 _(And I want you so bad)_

She was good, I'll admit that much. She does Mariah better than Mariah does. And then someone else takes the stage. Great, it's the kid from earlier. Let's see what I'm up against.

"Um….hi...I'm Cody Donnelly, and I'll be singing Wings by Birdy."

"Whenever you're ready Cody." One of the directors says.

 _Sunlight comes creeping in  
Illuminates our skin  
We watched the day go by  
Stories of what we did  
It made me think of you  
It made me think of you  
Under a trillion stars  
We danced on top of cars  
Took pictures of the stage  
So far from where we are  
They made me think of you  
They made me think of you  
Oh lights go down  
In the moment, we're lost and found  
I just wanna be by your side  
If these wings could fly  
For the rest of our lives._

Not bad for a kid who looked about ready to bolt when he was at the sign-up list. Maybe this whole glee club thing could have a fighting chance.

Cody's POV

Oh my god. I just did that. And I actually feel really good about it. I walk backstage, and I see the girl from geometry, Korra I think her name was. I'd seen her name on the list earlier, guess it's not surprising she decided to get her audition over with too.

"Wish me luck." She sees me. Jeez, I was really hoping to not have to talk to anyone. Actually singing up there was bad enough. I give a quick thumbs up, and look away. Luckily, she seems preoccupied, so I think I'm in the clear. I decide to slip in the back row and watch the last few auditions today. It could be interesting, and it's honestly way better than going home.

I sit down just as Korra goes on stage.

"Hi, my name is Korra Malik and I'll be singing Mai by Josh Groban."

"Go for it." A director gives a thumbs up.

 _Non guardarmi_  
 _Non cercare di spiegare_  
 _Lo sapevo_  
 _Che finiva prima o poi_  
 _È solo ieri_  
 _Che dicevi "quanto ti amo"_  
 _Me era soltanto_  
 _Una stato di agonia_

 _Non c'è cosa_  
 _Più illusoria dell'amore_  
 _Non credi mai che_  
 _Possa capitare a te_  
 _Di ritrovarti_  
 _Sopra un filo di speranza_  
 _Per poi crollae_  
 _Dentro questa oscurità_

 _Mai crederò_  
 _Mai ci cadrò_  
 _In queste false emozioni_  
 _Dove non c'è pietà_

 _Mai cercherò_  
 _La verità dentro un sogno_  
 _Il nostro sogno_

That was pretty impressive, singing a song in another language at an audition. I'm almost positive that was Italian, but I can't be sure. Maybe I'll ask her in class tomorrow. Wait...that'd actually involve starting a conversation, but would that be bad? Don't be an idiot, it'd be a disaster. But somehow...I can't convince myself all the way.

Not that it matters, because she's gone and the jerk that I saw stealing the other girl's pen is up on the stage now.

"My name's Elijah Carreno and I'm gonna be singing Pillow Talk by Zayn."

 _Climb on board_

 _We'll go slow and high tempo_

 _Light and dark_

 _Hold me hard and mellow_

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

 _Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_

 _Bodies together_

 _I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_

 _I'd love to wake up next to you_

 _I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_

 _I'd love to wake up next to you_

 _So we'll piss off the neighbours_

 _In the place that feels the tears_

 _The place to lose your fears_

 _Yeah, reckless behaviour_

 _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

 _Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_

 _Loving in, fighting on_

 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

 _Pillow talk_

 _My enemy, my ally_

 _Prisoners_

 _Then we're free, it's a thriller._

He leaves the stage and the girl comes on. She has pink streaks in her hair, and she looks like someone just forcibly handcuffed her to the microphone stand, but she hides it with a smirk. "My name is Krista Woods, and I'll be singing So What by Pink."

 _Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went  
So I'm going to drink my money, I'm not going to pay his rent  
I got a brand new attitude and I'm going to wear it tonight  
I want to get in trouble, I want to start a fight  
Na na na na na na na, I want to start a fight  
Na na na na na na na, I want to start a fight  
So, so what? I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what? I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine and you're a tool  
So, so what? I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight._

Well...that was the attitude the song called for. She nailed that. Glee club was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright, first things first: the songs were Fantasy by Mariah Carey, Wings by Birdy, Mai by Josh Groban, So What by Pink and Pillowtalk by Zayn.**_

 _ **Here's a translation of Mai by Josh Groban. The title translates to Never in Italian, and the lyrics are as follows:**_

 _"Don't look at me_

 _Don't try to explain_

 _I knew_

 _That it will end sooner or later_

 _It was just yesterday_

 _That you were saying "How much I love you"_

 _But it was only_

 _A state of agony_

 _There is nothing_

 _More deceitful then love_

 _Never believe that_

 _It could happen to you_

 _To find yourself again_

 _Above the thread of hope_

 _For to fall down then again_

 _Inside this darkness_

 _I will never believe_

 _I will never fall here_

 _In these false emotions_

 _Where there is no mercy_

 _I will never look for_

 _The truth inside of a dream_

 _Our dream"_

 ** _Alright, we met Krista, Elijah, Cody, Korra and Kathryn. Please tell me what you think so far. Sections will be longer as the story continues, but for auditions, they may be shorter to start._**

 ** _Next up, second round of auditions :)_**


	4. Auditions Day Two

_**A/N: Hello, so I have finally gotten around to finishing the next audition chapter. Real life + a long drought of writer's block= a million apologies and an extra extra long chapter. So not all bad I guess. I'm writing my audition chapters slightly differently, specifically this one and the next which will hopefully be the last before the official story gets rolling. Slight hints of story will make their entrance early so you get as much character as song. It's writing itself that way. Some characters do not have a POV, but have an audition. This is because they are recurring, but I am hoping to slip their POVs in later in the story, so even if you do not hear directly from them in these audition chapters, you will be hearing from them at some point in this story as well as directors and teachers. As usual, Glee is not mine, neither are these characters or songs. They all belong to their respective owners. Sam belongs to the Glee creators and these characters are yours, and I'm having so much fun bringing them to life.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Auditions Day Two**

Andi's POV

"Are you sure you don't want to audition?" I look over to Zac as we do our warmups. "I mean it could be fun."

"I told you, singing's not my scene." Zac shrugs. "But you'll kill it."

"Maybe…" I sighed.

"No maybe about it Andi, you got this." He grins, and I can't help it. I smile too. "They'd have to be blind and deaf not to notice."

We look up as the upbeat music begins to play. "Alright guys, let's see what you've been working on." Mr. Chang says. "5, 6, 7,8…"

I begin the combinations: right foot, left foot, ball change, spin. And then my foot gets hooked on someone else's and I hit the ground.

"Better luck next time loser." Gina says.

"Andi, Jesus, are you okay?" Zac runs over and is kneeling beside me as he looks back behind where Gina is laughing with a few other kids from our dance class, one of which I notice looks uncomfortable and is the one person I notice that is not laughing. He breaks away from the group and comes over.

"Sorry, I think that was my fault. I've gotta watch my space." He looks between Zac and I as Zac helps me up.

"If you didn't trip me, she would have." I replied.

The boy winced. "That doesn't sound much better. But I guess you're kinda lucky."

I raised my eyebrows. "Lucky...?"

"At least I apologized."

Sure...hitting the ground and being tripped makes me lucky, because the guy apologized.

"Alright, well...thank you for that..." Zac looks between the two of us holding out a hand in an attempt to...I guess diffuse the situation. Was this a situation, I don't really know. No one besides Zac's really talked to me in this class before...I mean unless it's Gina making a bitchy comment or Mr. Chang being the teacher and all.

"Jaydian, but most people call me Kicks." The boy said. "And you are?"

"Zac, and this is Andi." Zac rubs the back of his neck giving me a sideways glance. He seems a bit taken aback, in the same way as me I guess. "But...why Kicks?"

The boy, Jaydian, Kicks whoever he is, shrugs then tilts back onto his heels and demonstrates the same combination we've been practicing for the past ten minutes: right foot, left foot, ball change, spin, and it's pretty much solid. More than solid, and new guy in our bubble knows it. The grin he wears is bigger than the Chesire Cat's.

Zac whistles through his teeth. "Um...okay…"

"Wow…" That's all I can say. The guy seems like he's...well I don't really know how to describe it. Showoff maybe?

"Think we can get some help?" Zac shakes out of his daze.

"Today's not good." Jaydian shrugs. "And by the looks of that sign up sheet outside, it's not good for you either." He looks at me. "You're auditioning for glee club right?"

I stay silent.

"Andi...Allen, or am I wrong?" He raises his eyebrows then shakes his head. "I listen during attendance. Good luck at any rate. Maybe I'll see you there." He takes a few steps backwards before he turns on his heel and walks back toward where he was before.

I turn to Zac. "What was that?"

"Friendship offer, And'," Zac says. "I think. Anyway, what can getting a little more out there hurt?"

"You know why." I sigh.

"Alright. Just, promise me something. When you get in…"

"Don't you mean if?"

" _When._ " Zac shakes his head. "When you get in the glee club, at least try to let someone else in."

Zac holds out a hand. I roll my eyes. "Fine. I _promise._ " And then I shake.

Jaydian's POV

"Dude," I look over to Lane as he speaks. "Did you really take the rap for her?"

I'd just recounted the incident in Mr. Chang's class: Gina tripping Andi when we were practicing. I don't know what kind of reaction I expected to be honest.

"Someone needed to apologize." I jab my salad.

"Yeah, and her name is G-I-N-A. Not Y-O-U. You basically just gave her an excuse to deny she did anything...ever."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Kicks, man, I know you've been going out, whatever, but Gina's a bitch."

I sighed. "She's just...confident."

"There's confident and there's tripping underclassmen in dance class, and smirking about it." Lane rolls his eyes. "She's a bitch."

"It's complicated."

"If that's your story." Lane twirls his fork.

"So did you talk Koby into auditioning?"

Lane nods. "He's a nervous wreck though." He takes a breath. "I was actually thinking of auditioning again myself, moral support y'know."

"You'll give Tate a coronary."

"Like you haven't?" He scoffs. "Besides, I'm not a jump shipper."

"...The hell does that even mean?" I laughed.

"You're leaving us man, you're a jump shipper."

"With any luck, Koby'll be your new man." I said. "Tate'd have to be crazy not to take him." I said. "That is if he doesn't choke first."

"Who's choking?" I turned as I heard a voice behind me, Stella Müller.

"Hey Stell," I gave my best version of a smile...preparing already for some sort of crazy. Friends isn't exactly the right word to describe our relationship, more like professional partners, but somehow...she always ends up around at the worst times.

"So who's choking?" Stella takes a seat beside me. I turn around, already knowing the result.

"I don't think that's your business." I reach for my water bottle. "Besides, don't you have an audition to prepare for?"

" _We_ have an assignment." Stella replies simply as she reaches over to grab a fry off of Lane's tray and he tries to slap her hand.

"This is my lunch break." I raise my eyebrows. "Besides, I'm working with my _girlfriend._ " I glance backwards as I see Gina enter the cafeteria. "And unless you want to buy new extensions, I think we should talk about this later."

I hear Lane cough loudly, clearly covering laughter.

"Fine, you don't want to even the talent distribution…" Stella rises to her feet. "See you at auditions."

As Stella walks away, Lane shakes his head. "Whipped."

I grab a cherry tomato and throw it at him. hissing "Complicated."

Stella's POV

I decide to bring my lunch to the former football field. Better to get away from the drama. Sitting outside is different, and who likes those awful cafeteria benches anyway? When I get outside and go to my usual spot right behind the building, I notice someone else is already there, a boy with dark blonde hair. His gaze locks onto mine, and he places his hands behind his head.

"You're in my spot." I say.

"Are there labels?" The boy's forehead wrinkles as he looks down. "I think there's plenty of room." He taps the grass.

I sigh, placing down my tray before I sit down across from him. "Okay...so are you new?"

The boy scoffs. "What kind of question is that? Obviously you just don't pay attention." He begins tapping a rhythm on his knee.

"Are you or what?"

"I've been here a while." The boy replies. "Name's Theo by the way. In case you're curious."

I shrug. "I've never seen you eat out here before."

"And that makes me new?" Theo grins. "Maybe I usually prefer the crowd."

"Okay I'll bite."

"What about you?"

"Well Theo, I like it out here." I say. "Stella."

"Nothing wrong with that. So what are you planning to do for fun this year Stella?"

"I'm auditioning for glee club." I reply. It was a decision I made at the beginning of last Summer. Couldn't really hurt to round things out a bit. I already dance.

"Glee club huh? Interesting." I notice his expression grows a bit more excited, but there's something else behind it.

"There's still room on the sign up sheet."

"Maybe I'll think about it." He says.

Despite the weirdness of this encounter, I find myself kind of hoping he does.

Theo's POV

I never let other people hear me sing. It's strictly a shower thing, but I passed by the sign up sheet in the hallway a lot last week, and I found myself lingering. I'm not sure if that's weird considering I go to a performing arts high school. It sounds weird, but it just is, get over it. But maybe I should try it out. YOLO and all that fun stuff right? Something about talking to Stella made it seem like a good idea.

Once again I'm in front of the sign up sheet, and I see I'm not the only one.

A girl with dark brown hair is biting the end of a pencil and holding about five books in her arms as she stares at it, almost blocking the path entirely. I clear my throat loudly.

"Hey!"

The girl jumps at least a few feet as she turns around. "Oh...uh, hi."

"You signing up or checking your reflection?"

"Signing up." The girl replies. She adjusts her grip on the pencil and the armful of books and signs. I catch a peek: _Sable._ That's a pretty name. I vaguely wonder why she's carrying so many books. We have lockers here.

"What about you?"

"I'm signing up too." I say. I walk closer and begin signing. "Trying something new."

"Me too. I guess... I'm Sable."

"Theo."

"Uh...Well, it was nice to meet you Theo." Sable says. "I'll see you around maybe." And before I can say anything else she's gone.

Sable's POV

Okay, just breathe. Easy…. I sigh as I near the auditorium doors feeling the weight of my guitar strapped around me. This was a bad idea. I don't know why I let myself think this was a good idea. I can barely stand being around people. I mean theatre was fun back when I did it, so maybe this is a good idea. Maybe.

I enter and notice that auditions have already started. A blonde girl is on the stage.

"I'm Stella Müller, and I'll be singing Water Under the Bridge by Adele."

 _If you're not the one for me  
Then how come I can bring you to your knees?  
If you're not the one for me  
Why do I hate the idea of being free?  
And if I'm not the one for you  
You've gotta stop holding me the way you do  
Oh honey, if I'm not the one for you  
Why have we been through what we have been through?  
It's so cold out here in your wilderness  
I want you to be my keeper  
But not if you are so reckless.  
If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
Say that our love ain't water under the bridge._

That was pretty impressive, and I think the directors liked it. They seem happy. Hopefully I don't screw it up when it's my turn.

"That was great, thank you." The director in the center says. One of the others, a woman, turns around and...oh no she's looking right at me.

"Hi, are you here for glee club auditions?"

"Y...yes?" It comes out a question.

"Awesome, well go on up, show us what you've got."

"Um...okay…" I walk up onto the stage. I can already feel myself shaking. Just breathe, you got this. Breathe… I grip my guitar. It steadies me. "I'm Sable Johnson...and...I'll be singing Demons by Imagine Dragons."

"Whenever you're ready Sable."

I let out a breath and begin.

 _When the days are cold_  
 _And the cards all fold_  
 _And the saints we see_  
 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_  
 _And the ones we hail_  
 _Are the worst of all_  
 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_  
 _I wanna shelter you_  
 _But with the beast inside_  
 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide._

I'm done. I did it, and it was actually really really fun. At least now I just get to watch. "Thank you."

I exit the stage and take a seat toward the middle as I hear whispering behind me.

"Are you sure about this? I should probably just wait until tomorrow." The boy that was speaking was the youngest in the group of three that sat behind me. They haven't noticed me yet, despite the fact that I just performed. I think it's a credit to how quiet I am...or maybe it's something else.

"Not happening Koby," The boy to the right of him, they look like they might be related puts a hand on his shoulder. "You wait till tomorrow and you won't go. You know that."

"Can't you just talk to Mr. Tate? I don't need to perform. It's genetic right? He can just tell one of the others to give me a slot since I'm your brother."

The boy on his opposite side scoffs then stands. "After this, they won't be worried about how _you_ perform." He looks to his friend. "You doing this Lane or should I go first?"

The other boy, Lane, taps his brother on the shoulder. "You owe me." The words seem like a barb, but they're said with a smile. I should have brought popcorn. If their faces are any indication, this is going to be entertaining.

Lane walks up to the stage, and taps the microphone. "Um...what's up, Mr. Tate, Mr. Evans, Mr. Holden, Mrs. Benson...in case you forgot, I'm Lane Krawkowski. My song is Shape of You by Ed Sheeran."

The directors look at each other as the one in the center leans back in his chair...clearly amused. The man next to him on the left, covers his mouth with his fist hiding some kind of interesting reaction I'm sure. The woman, no guesswork needed there, Mrs. Benson, seems the most outwardly unfazed. She just smiles kind of nervously.. But the last one, well….

"Why are you auditioning Lane? You're already a member."

"Well...moral support I guess. Koby's nervous so…" The boy shrugs. "No worries Mr. Tate. They shouldn't poach me. It's just rehearsal."

So, this is what being a member of glee club is like? I scrape my teeth against my tongue. Well, wherever I end up it won't be boring.

The center director clears his throat, knocking on Mr. Tate's end of the desk sharply before he turns his attention back to the boy onstage. "Um...alright...on that end, whenever you're ready Lane."

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
And you come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

 _Girl, you know I want your love_  
 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_  
 _Come on now, follow my lead_  
 _I may be crazy, don't mind me_  
 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_  
 _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_  
 _Come on now, follow my lead_  
 _Come, come on now, follow my lead_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_  
 _We push and pull like a magnet do_  
 _Although my heart is falling too_  
 _I'm in love with your body_  
 _And last night you were in my room_  
 _And now my bed sheets smell like you_  
 _Every day discovering something brand new_  
 _I'm in love with your body_  
 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_  
 _I'm in love with your body_  
 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_  
 _I'm in love with your body_  
 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_  
 _I'm in love with your body_  
 _Every day discovering something brand new_  
 _I'm in love with the shape of you._

"Thanks." Lane exits the stage quickly. I can almost hear the oxygen re enter this corner of the auditorium. The Directors' corner, well, not sure about that.

Another boy,the boy I met over by the sign up sheet comes on stage.

"My name is Theo Marinos, and I'll be singing Lost Boy by Troye Sivan."

"Give us a show." The director on the far left says.

 _As the smile fell from your face, I fell with it  
Our faces blue  
There's a heart stain on the carpet  
I left it, I left it with you  
Yeah, the truth is that I'm sorry  
Though I told you not to worry  
I'm just some dumb kid  
Trying to kid myself  
That I got my shit together  
So go, get to runnin', won't you hurry?  
While it's light out, while it's early  
Before I start to miss any part of this  
And change my mind, whatever  
I say I wanna settle down  
Build your hopes up like a tower  
I'm giving you the run around  
I'm just a lost boy  
Not ready to be found  
Not ready to be found  
I'm just a lost boy  
Not ready to be found_

He was good, really good. The odd group seemed to think so too. I could see the boy Lane talking to the other boy, not his brother, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. They were nodding and smiling, so they must have liked it.

"Hey…" I felt a tapping on the back of my chair as I turned to see Koby looking at me. "I heard your song, you were really good."

"Thanks…" I reply completely on a whim,normally I'd just listen, maybe nod. But the way he was looking at me told me I should try to have a conversation "You will be too."

Koby shrugs. "Maybe. So, you think it'll be fun? Glee club?"

Honestly, I don't know what answer would be better to give, but I settle for the truth. "Seems kind of crazy actually."

"Mr. Tate's intense." Koby says. " I think the others aren't but I don't know. I'm only a freshman, but my brother's in Duly Noted, Kicks too...well at least until today."

"Until today? What's…?"

Koby nods toward the stage and I look to see the boy that had said they wouldn't be worried about Koby is on the stage.

"What's up all? I'm Jaydian Rossi, and I'll be singing Yoda by Weird Al."

I can see Mr. Tate, the one that had asked why Lane was "re auditioning" whispering something to the director next to him who simply nodded as Mrs. Benson leaned forward.

"Okay Jaydian, whenever you're ready."

 _Well, I left home just a week before  
And I've never ever been a Jedi before  
But Obi Wan, he set me straight, of course  
He said, "Go to Yoda and he'll show you the Force"_

 _Well I'm not the kind that would argue with Ben_  
 _So it looks like I'm gonna start all over again_  
 _With my Yoda_  
 _Yo-yo-yo-yo_  
 _Yoda yo-yo-yo-yo_  
 _Yoda_

 _Yoda_  
 _Yo-yo-yo-yo_  
 _Yoda yo-yo-yo-yo_  
 _Yoda._

"Interesting song choice." I look at Koby who shakes his head.

"Weird taste in music."

"Guess so."

"I know so."

As Jaydian leaves the stage, another girl comes on. Jaydian seems to know her as he gives a slight nod and a smile in her direction before he rejoins his friend nearer the back.

"My name is Andrea Allen, and I'll be singing an original song called Elevator."

So this girl's a songwriter? Cool.

 _Oh love, you can't control it  
Just blow on a dice n' roll it  
You've got it better than anybody ever  
And there ain't no way you can stop_

 _Maybe you've got a dollar_  
 _Maybe you've got nothing baby_  
 _Well you can stop fishin'_  
 _Your girl's on a mission_  
 _You know she's going straight to the top_

 _I need a love to take me higher_  
 _Rising above all of the haters hating_  
 _There's no sense waiting_

 _Elevator, straight to the top floor_  
 _I've been walking these halls for too long_  
 _Looking for my elevator._

Koby releases a breath as the girl finishes. "My turn."

He walks onto the stage and grips the microphone. "My name is Jakob Krawkowski, and I'll be singing Dream by Imagine Dragons."

 _In the dark, and I'm right on the middle mark  
I'm just in the tier of everything that rides below the surface  
And I watch from a distance seventeen  
And I'm short of the others dreams of being golden and on top  
It's not what you painted in my head  
There's so much there instead of all the colors that I saw  
We all are living in a dream  
But life ain't what it seems  
Oh everything's a mess  
And all these sorrows I have seen  
They lead me to believe  
That everything's a mess  
But I wanna dream  
I wanna dream  
Leave me to dream._

Glee club most definitely will not be boring.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So we met Andi, Andi's best friend Zac who encouraged her to audition but is not auditioning himself, saw a cameo by their rival and Jaydian's current girlfriend Gina, met Jaydian's best friend Lane, a member of Duly Noted, his little brother Koby who is auditioned to join a glee club his freshman year, Stella, Theo and Sable. We also witnessed some of the drama that these new members may have to face with their directors as Lane offered his brother moral support and Jaydian officially sang his Duly Noted swan song.**_

 _ **Songs:**_

 _ **Water Under the Bridge (Adele)**_

 ** _Demons (Originally by Imagine Dragons, Arrangement that Sable followed is by Boyce Avenue)_**

 ** _Shape of You (Ed Sheeran)_**

 ** _Lost Boy (Troye Sivan)_**

 ** _Yoda (Weird Al Yankovic)_**

 ** _*Elevator (_** _ **McKenzie Small) (From the TV Show Backstage)**_

 _ **Dream (Imagine Dragons)**_

 ** _*Songs that are said to be original compositions by these characters are just semi-obscure. Credit will always be given to the original artist in author's notes. This applies for the rest of the story as well._**


	5. Auditions Day Three

**_A/N: So, I know it's been...beyond a long time. I finally got the muse back for this, during my final semester of undergrad when things are busiest go figure, but I really wanted to jump back in so here's the final audition chapter. Lots of songs, lots of things go down, so it's a treat I hope. :) As usual, I don't own any songs, none, they all belong to their respective owners. I don't own most of these characters. They are yours and it's a blast bringing them to life. And I don't own Glee or Sam Evans. He and it, belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I'm just playing. Anyway, enjoy._**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:Auditions Day Three**

Ashleigh's POV

My next class is with Mr. Richards, honors English, but I can't really think about class at the moment as I'm staring down at a text on my phone.

" **Dad home early again. Fridge empty. Come to Lima Bean for dinner."**

I'm so busy thinking about how to reply that I don't see the girl walking past until we're already bumping into each other.

"Hey, try looking up from your phone next time!" I look up and I'm greeted by a sneer. The girl has dark hair, a crazy amount of makeup and an outfit that makes her look like a long lost Kardashian-Jenner. I learned how to detect populars at my old school, and this girl definitely fits the bill. I guess even performing arts schools have a popular crowd.

"Sorry," I say. I lean back so I'm standing flat and distancing myself, but only just. I don't need to be in hair-pull range. "But it's a big hallway. You could have moved." She can't argue with that, can she?

"It's out of my way." Apparently she can.

I frown. "Really?" I examine the hallway. "I mean I haven't been at the school very long, but doesn't traffic usually go in two directions when you're in a hallway?"

The girl's expression changes. She smiles, but somehow it doesn't seem very friendly. "You're right." She then gets closer, shoving distance now, and does just that. "So why don't you pick option 2?"

I feel my already precarious grip on balance dissipate as the ground gets closer to my face, but before I hit the ground, I can make out her shoes, a dangerous looking heel, and I don't think, I just reach, and my hand finds purchase as I pull.

"What the hell Bri?" I can hear a series of voices, the loudest being a male voice, but I don't register any of it as the girl and I are too focused on each other until I am finally pulled away. I can hear a terse reply.

"Stay out of this Elliot."

"Are you okay?" A girl is looking at me. She shoots a glare at the other girl.

"Yeah." I nod as I brace myself against the bank of lockers and examine the girl. She's dressed head to toe in black, and despite the question she just asked, she doesn't seem concerned, more...pissed off. I don't blame her. "I'm Ashleigh, by the way...AJ."

"Daphne...DeDe." The girl says.

"So, do you happen to know where Mr. Richards' Honors English is?"

DeDe shakes her head. "I'm new, it's only my second day, but it's on my schedule."

Well, that makes two of us. But I've been here about a week.

I hear the clack of heels as mean girl apparently leaves the vicinity.

"Are you guys okay?" The boy that was the one I heard earlier comes over.

"Yeah." DeDe says. "So what's her deal?"

The boy glances down at his feet. There's something there, but I'm not sure what. "My sister Brianna kind of...well…"

"Likes smackdowns?" DeDe says, and my mouth falls open. That was a little harsh. I mean he did say she was his sister.

"Um...no? I mean maybe? She just…takes some getting used to."

"Thanks for the tip." I say. "Do you know where Mr. Richards' classroom is...?"

The boy nods. "I'm Elliott. It's over this way."

He begins walking, and the two of us follow.

Daphne's POV

We stop a few feet from the classroom door, in front of a bulletin board with club sign up sheets. I remember the conversation I had earlier in the week with my mom. She wants me to sign up for glee club. I notice the boy that was acting as our tour guide is signing his name, Elliott I think he said his name was, but I can't bring myself to care. I don't want to make friends. Who'd want to be my friend anyway?

"Mind if I borrow that?" I nod in the direction of the pen that Elliot is holding. He gives it to me, and I sign my name before I can change my mind.

"You're signing up?" The girl that has the class with me, AJ, gives a small smile.

"Sure." I keep my reply short. "You?" I hold out the pen.

She shakes her head, but then seems to change her mind as she nods. "No...I mean, I already did, a few days ago." She points to a spot.

I examine the sheet again, and sure enough. "What kind of last name is Lanoire anyway?"

"Mine, thanks." She replies as her smile falls a bit. She then turns back to Elliott. "And thanks for the help."

Elliott shrugs. I hand him the pen. "So have you had this guy before?"

He nods again. "If I were you, I'd get inside. See you around maybe."

Then before either of us can reply, he's walking away. Who walks away mid conversation like that?

"He's kinda weird right?"

AJ shrugs. "Hard to tell."

"It's practically in neon."

AJ shakes her head and walks into the classroom. I follow.

* * *

"You're late ladies." We walk into the classroom, and see everyone else in seats. It's not even the start time yet, there's maybe another two minutes, so how can we be late?

"Sorry Mr. Richards, I got lost. I'm still learning the school and…" AJ says. "Uh...This is Daphne, she's…"

"Take your seat Ms. Lanoire, and study the campus map I'm sure you still have hidden in your notebook."

"But all I was trying to say was that-."

"Now."

AJ's mouth closes with a snap as she walks over to a desk in the back corner. I notice that she's blinking a lot, but then it seems to vanish as she pulls out her materials and rubs her face. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"So where's my seat?" I turn to the teacher and put as much faux cheer in my voice as possible. "I can't wait to get started."

"Take a seat over there between Ms. Kaley and Ms. Benson." Mr. Richards sighs. "Do you have your schedule Ms…"

"Daphne Zhang." I slap the piece of paper onto his desk and turn walking to my newly assigned seat. "I'll come and get that after class."

"Wonderful." He promptly shoves it to the end of the desk as I hear the room erupt into a series of _oohs._ "Quiet."

The class is mostly just scratching pen to paper as he drones on and on about some novel I haven't even started reading yet. Being the new girl sucks. I glance sideways to my seat neighbors, and I notice the same girl that was just fighting with AJ in the hallway. She glances to me waving with a smirk before she turns back to the front of the room. Great, just great.

"Do you understand what he means by the green light? Fitzgerald I mean? Cause I've got nothing." The other girl whispers. "By the way, I like your style. Not many people can actually mess with Richards like that."

"I haven't actually read the book you know." I reply. "Didn't you hear the part about me being new?"

"Oh yeah sure." The girl nods. "I'm Phoenix by the way, Phoenix Kaley."

Hippie name if I ever heard one.

"DeDe." So much for avoiding making friends.

Phoenix's POV

That class sucks, but at least today it was entertaining. Usually I have to start the fights myself. I go to my locker to grab my guitar.

"Hey Bird Girl!" Brianna catches me near the locker bank. I don't particularly like or hate Brianna, but she's always up for a good time so I deal. "Did you get the assignment?"

"No of course not." My voice drips with sarcasm. I roll my eyes, but hand her my notebook. "And it's Phoenix, I told you."

"Yeah, I like Bird Girl better." She says handing it back. "Later loser."

She wants Bird Girl... I smirk as I raise one particular finger. She smirks back.

I turn on my heel and walk down the hall in the direction of the auditorium carrying my lunch and guitar. It's the middle of the school day, and it's empty. Surprising considering it's audition week, but the directors are probably busy. I walk onto the stage and sit cross legged. There's just something about being up here, on a stage. It's magical even when you're eating a brown bag lunch.

"Pretty cool up here huh?" I startle as I hear a voice. Well, so much for being alone. I look up and see a teacher, it doesn't take much guesswork to know he is one of the directors.

"I can go…" I start to collect my things, but the man laughs shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. I actually have a friend who arranged a picnic for her boyfriend back in high school…eating up here must be good luck. Well, it was for them back then. She's on Broadway now." He walks over to the piano and begins gathering sheet music. There's something distant when he speaks next. "Maybe this place has still got some magic left." He looks down to where my guitar is hanging off my hip. "Anyway, hope to see you back here later."

"Don't worry, I'll be here." I nod. As he leaves, I smile faintly. If someone that went here once ended up on Broadway, then I can follow in my mom's footsteps...easily.

Tripp's POV

I'm at my locker swapping books when I notice a girl walking out of the auditorium. She tosses a brown bag into the garbage can.

"Doesn't she know there's a cafeteria for that?" The voice behind me is familiar. TJ, he's the one always cracking jokes in Lisa's class, oddly it doesn't surprise me that he'd comment on it.

"Maybe she was practicing something." I notice the guitar right away. "I mean, it's kind of like eating on the football field right?"

"Yeah, but no one ever does that."

I scoff as I close my locker. "You're sure on that huh?"

"It's weird." TJ looks at me. "So, did you catch what that movie said about the Trail of Tears?"

"I thought you had that covered." I replied. "A bunch of people died and everyone cried right?"

"Seriously dude."

I flip through my notes. "Um… yeah right here. The colonists wanted their land, so they made the Native Americans march West for miles. Removed them by force."

"Okay, good that's what I got." TJ said. " Maybe I'll pass this test next week. So you're auditioning for glee right? I saw your name on the sign up."

I nod. "Yeah."

"Awesome. So where do you think you'll end up?"

I shrugged. "Not up to me."

"Yeah, but where do you want to go?"

"I'm auditioning for Duly Noted or New Directions. I mean those are the only two choices right? At least if you want to compete, but JV could be good practice."

"Not Troubletones? I mean you do want a girlfriend right?"

"Joining the girl's choir doesn't score you any points." I look up as I see my friend Timothy who's leaning against the lockers. "I mean, slackjaw here can't even talk to a girl." He points to TJ who's frowning.

"Ease up Tim," I shake my head. "It was a joke."

"Still, you've gotta put yourself out there."

"Okay Dad, whatever you say." TJ rolls his eyes.

"Listen to the master." Timothy reaches for the bag at my feet. I know what he's looking for before he even pulls it out. The football I carry with me. "Come on, let's go out to the quad."

"You want us to cut?" TJ shakes his head. "No, no way." TJ looks at me. "It's last period, and I've got a test in Biggs' class."

"Me too man, sorry." I shrug. "Missing Biggs' class is suicide."

"Sure, whatever. I'll give it back at auditions later."

I wave Timothy off as he takes the football. If he wanted to play catch by himself, go for it.

Timothy's POV

I go out to the quad, and notice a bunch of students just hanging out. I guess I'm not the only one that doesn't care about class. A girl is sitting on one of the benches on the quad with a laptop open. I wander over and sit next to her peeking at the screen. One of the try not to laugh videos is playing.

The girl slams her laptop shut and goes to leave.

"Hey wait!" I said. "I'm sorry."

The girl turns around. "I don't really feel like a conversation partner right now." She gestures to the vicinity. "I'm going somewhere over there. Don't you dare follow."

"Roger that." I shake my head. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Adriana." This is said with a roll of her eyes. She points a finger at me. "Stay where you are."

"I'm…" I try to introduce myself but Adriana is already gone. Getting shut down is a weird feeling, not uncommon, but weird. Especially considering the conversation I just had with the guys.

I notice a boy and a girl looking at me from across the quad. The boy stands up and comes over.

"Hey, wanna come hang with us?" It's a random question, but he says it with a smile, and I'm bored, so why not?

Nathan's POV

The boy accepts my offer. I gotta admit, it was painful watching that exchange. Making new friends is definitely a goal of mine. I mean, there's Nicole obviously, but she worries too much and she's my sister.

"I'm Timothy by the way." The boy says.

"Nathan," I nod. "And this is…"

"I can introduce myself you know." Nicole glares at me. "I'm Nicole."

"Sure, but…" I'm cut off.

"Just drop it." Nicole looks at me. "So, did you pick out a song for your audition yet?"

"You're auditioning for glee?" Timothy grins. "Me too."

Awesome. My mom's been on my back about it ever since I told her. I mean considering...things. She worries way more than Nicole does, actually sometimes I think they compete, but it's going to be fun and fun's the goal. "Yup." I grin back. "Aiming for the top."

"Sweet."

"You're going to kick ass." Nicole says. "Just don't forget about us little people."

"How could I forget about you weirdo?" I scoff. "Even if I wanted to you'd never let me."

"And thank god." Nicole shakes her head.

"So, I know you're auditioning." Timothy looks at me. "But are you?" He looks to Nicole.

Nicole shrugged. "I'm more of a spectator. But maybe at some point."

"Lame." Timothy shakes his head. "Why not now?"

Nicole and I exchange a look. Well, I know why but it's not exactly something I want to share, and I doubt that she does either.

"Things, that's all you need to know." Nicole says.

"Sure, because that's so specific." Timothy replies. "Whatever then."

I can't help but grin. This year would definitely not be boring.

TJ's POV

That test was brutal, but then again it is science, not exactly a strong suit.

"Is it just me or was that _worse_ than usual?" I turn to Tripp.

"There was definitely something about it." Tripp replies. "It's done anyway. We're going to be late. Come on."

We walk to the auditorium and take two seats in the back. Timothy is already there, handing Tripp the ball.

Someone's already up preparing for their audition, a girl who is dressed in a total rocker look, ripped jeans and leather. Who owns that much leather anyway?

"Hi, I'm Phoenix Kaley, and I'll be singing Hotel California by the Eagles."

A girl named Phoenix apparently.

 _On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway, I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor  
I thought I heard them say  
"Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year  
You can find it here"_

Well that was impressive. I guess the rocker vibe fits her.

The instructors at the table don't really give any indications one way or the other, although I did see them bobbing their heads along a bit. I guess they really can't give away anything.

"So, do you think she's available?" Timothy asks.

I snort.

"Hey, hey, you're auditioning too? Adriana right?" Timothy suddenly begins talking to the girl a row ahead of us.

The girl turns to him, not looking very impressed. "Yeah."

"I don't think she wants to talk dude." I barely register the conversation as then my phone goes off. I look down at the text. It's my mom.

 **Auditions today right? Good luck sweetie. )**

I text back quickly, looking up in time to see that someone else is up on stage now.

"Hi, I'm Elliot Benson. I'm going to be singing Crush by David Archuleta."

 _I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much  
Just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away._

He was pretty good. I notice that one of the instructors seems to be showing more enthusiasm than the others, but I think she directs Troubletones, the girl's choir. Maybe she's his mom or aunt or something. I don't give it much thought though.

"Wish me luck." Timothy says. He heads up to the stage as we give him thumbs up. "My name is Timothy Porter, and I'll be singing Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes."

 _I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop  
I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can  
I'll stop time for you  
The second you say you'd like me to  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing  
Baby, just to wake up with you  
Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
Tell me what you want to do.  
'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can  
Better than he can._

Adriana's POV _  
_I look up as the boy that was bugging me earlier performs. He's not too bad, annoying, but I guess that helps his performance. He almost jumps off the stage and begins high fiving his buddies. Enthusiasm is also good I guess. Another girl goes up on the stage. I think she's new.

"Freak." It's a cough, clearly female, but whoever that was made no effort to hide it. I notice one of the directors frown, turning back toward the source. I don't turn around. I don't need to be noticed right now, not before it's my turn.

The girl grips the mic stand tighter, almost as if she's holding it for support. She flinches, reels slightly and then seems to regain her balance. I don't know if it's nerves or something else, but I can see her blink against the light, more than once. I think she heard that girl's comment. "Hi, I'm Ashleigh, um… AJ Lanoire, and I'll be singing Black by Kari Kimmel."

 _When everything turns to black  
You don't know where to go  
You need something  
To justify your soul_

 _Silence is broken_  
 _Confidence is gone_  
 _Everything you're holding on to_  
 _Falls_

 _All the people selling truths_  
 _On every corner now_  
 _The wait until the fear_  
 _Has knocked you down_

 _All the rules are changing now_  
 _You're living in sin_  
 _Everything around you is caving in_  
 _All you're holding on to_  
 _Slipping like water through your hands_  
 _And you sing_  
 _La la la la_  
 _La la la la_  
 _La la la la_  
 _Ya you sing_  
 _La la la la_  
 _La la la la_  
 _La la la la._

She comes off the stage, I notice she's gripping the wall as she does so. Another girl meets her by the steps and they're talking quietly before that girl takes her place.

"Hi, I'm DeDe. I'll be singing Out of Time by the Relay Company."

 _Fighting every system just to prove to know you're living  
Do you taste or is it never enough?  
And you're taking all your time to find a moment, is it fading?  
Are you burning? Has your "cool" turned into to rust?  
Then you're taken by the rhythm ready shake shake, spinning around.  
The world is moving as you wait. Oh, oh, oh, oh you missed the bus again  
Oh, oh, whoa, oh oh, you're out of time._

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh you missed the bus again  
Oh, oh, whoa, oh oh, you're out of time._

I catch myself bobbing my head to the song. I've never heard that song before, but I kind of like it.

She comes off the stage and a boy takes her place. I notice he was one of the friends of Timothy.

"Hey, what's up, I'm TJ Miller. I'll be singing Come on Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners."

 _Poor old Johnny Ray  
Sounded sad upon the radio  
But he moved a million hearts in mono  
Our mothers cried  
Sang along  
Who'd blame them?  
You've grown, so grown  
Now I must say more than ever  
(Come On Eileen)  
Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye  
And we can sing just like our fathers_

 _Come on Eileen_  
 _Oh, I swear what he means (what he means)_  
 _At this moment you mean everything_  
 _You in that dress_  
 _My thoughts I confess_  
 _Verge on dirty_  
 _Oh, come on Eileen._

I think that everyone in the auditorium was dancing to this performance. He's definitely got the energy for it.

"Hey," One of the boys behind me tries to get my attention. "You're auditioning?"

I nod, just perceptibly.

"I'm Tripp by the way."

I nod again. "Um...Adriana."

"So, do you want to go next or…?"

"So I guess I'm here." We're interrupted, I'm secretly grateful until the voice registers, faux cough aside."I'm Brianna Benson, I'll be singing Turning Tables by Adele."

Well, with an introduction like that...maybe I should go next. No one will pay attention if I mess up after this.

 _Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more  
I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe  
So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables._

For someone who doesn't want to be here, she's got skills.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Tripp grins. He goes up the steps. "Hey, I'm Tripp Donovan, I'm singing Lego House by Ed Sheeran."

 _I'm gonna pick up the pieces  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down  
My three words have two meanings  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you  
And it's dark in a cold December  
But I've got you to keep me warm  
And if you're broken I'll mend you  
And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done  
I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done  
I think I love you better now._

Tripp comes off the stage and I nod as we exchange places.

 _Now or never Adriana. Now or never._

I grip the mic stand as my breath hitches. "Uh...hi...I'm Adriana, Adriana Lynch. Um...I'll be singing, Solitaire by Marina and the Diamonds."

Just get through the song. That's all I have to do.

 _Don't wanna talk anymore  
I'm obsessed with silence  
I go home and I lock my door  
I can hear the sirens  
I see buildings and bars from the window  
And I listen to the wind blow  
I see people and cars covered in gold  
And I'm happy to be on my own  
Hard like a rock, cold like stone  
White like a diamond, black like coal  
Cut like a jewel, yeah I repair myself  
When you're not there  
Solitaire  
Something you consider rare  
I don't wanna be compared, yeah  
With that cheap shimmer and glitter  
Solitaire._

I actually got through it. I can't believe it. I'm trying to see if I can see a reaction, but I'm not quite sure. But I got through it. Good. As I make my way off of the stage, I notice another boy is making his way on. Don't talk to me, don't talk to me, don't…

"Hey,"

Well, so much for that.

"Um...hi?"

"Good job."

"Thanks." I nod in his direction and then I'm moving faster toward my seat.

I guess he's the last audition of the day, because he grins and moves the mic stand around a bit playfully. "What's up, I'm Nathan Lennox, I'll be singing One Song Glory from RENT."

 _One song  
Glory  
One song before I go  
Glory  
One song to leave behind_

 _Find one song_  
 _One last refrain_  
 _Glory_  
 _From the pretty boy front man_  
 _Who wasted opportunity_  
 _One song_  
 _He had the world at his feet_  
 _Glory_  
 _In the eyes of a young girl_  
 _A young girl_  
 _Find glory beyond the cheap colored lights_  
 _One song before the sun sets_  
 _Glory_  
 _On another empty life_

 _Time flies_  
 _Time dies_  
 _Glory_  
 _One blaze of glory_  
 _One blaze of glory_  
 _Glory._

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, as far as students go, we met Ashleigh aka AJ, Daphne aka DeDe, Brianna, her brother Elliott, Phoenix, Tripp, Timothy, TJ, Adriana, Nathan and his sister Nicole._**

 ** _AJ and Daphne had some troubles being the new girls and had a run in with Brianna Benson, and met Brianna's brother Elliott. Then DeDe engaged in a standoff against the English Teacher Mr. Richards. Phoenix decided on lunch in the auditorium and had a conversation with Sam, Tripp, TJ and Timothy talked choir choices and girls, before Timothy decided to borrow Tripp's football and cut class. Speaking of girls, Timothy tried to talk to Adriana who shut him down before Timothy met Nathan and Nicole._**

 ** _TJ gave his impression of auditions as he received a good luck text from his mom, and Adriana managed to notice all of the drama playing out surrounding some of her fellow auditioners even as she overcame her anxiety to perform._**

 ** _Songs_**

 _ **Hotel California-The Eagles**_

 _ **Crush- David Archuleta**_

 _ **Treat You Better- Shawn Mendes**_

 _ **Black- Kari Kimmel**_

 _ **Out of Time-The Relay Company**_

 _ **Come on Eileen-Dexy's Midnight Runners**_

 _ **Turning Tables- Adele**_

 _ **Lego House-Ed Sheeran**_

 _ **Solitaire-Marina and the Diamonds**_

 _ **One Song Glory- RENT**_

 _ **Next chapter, we'll hear from the instructors: Sam, Mandy, Jared and Daniel, and who ends up where is revealed. Also, if you have a specific Who Am I or introduction song in mind for your characters, let me know.**_

 _ **Also, I need a few recurring characters. Review or PM if interested and I will give you more details. I can always make a few of these, but I want to give you guys first pick.**_

 _ **College Football Coach (Male) PM For Details**_

 _ **College Dean (Either Gender) PM For Details**_

 _ **College Professor/Advisor (3) (Either Gender) PM for Details.**_

 _ ***Elementary School Teacher (5th Grade)**_

 _ ***Supervisor at the Lima Bean (Mid twenties to early thirties, either gender)**_

 _ ***Manager of a men's clothing store. (Somewhere in their forties or older)**_

 _ ***Rival glee director (non-McKinley) (Male or female) (1 for now but as the story progresses and they get closer to Nationals others will be needed, I don't necessarily want a bad guy.)**_

 _ ***Rival glee club members (Some can be antagonists, but they all shouldn't be.) (Up to 4 for now Male and female)**_

 _ *****Middle School Students (2 male, 3 female, ) friends of Daniel Schuester, one of which is his best friend and two of whom are victims of bullying, these two types (best friend and victim of bullying) can be within the same character ***If you want to submit these characters, there is a sort of story turn/ stipulation I should warn you about, but I don't want to spoil so most definitely PM me before you send in a form so we can discuss whether you would like to or not.**_

 _ ***McKinley High populars/bullies (Male and female up to 3 girls, 3 guys,at least one male should be a jerk/player of sorts, and the girls are friends of Brianna's. Should not be in a glee club, but can be involved in other arts (theater,dance, band,music production etc...)**_


	6. Preparations Underway

_**A/N: Right, so I got the director chapter finished. As usual I own nothing. The Evans family glee and all related characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX, and these characters belong to the users who submitted them. I'm just bringing them to life. The only thing I do own is Tory's. That's a place I made up, and my interpretation of the two younger Evans .**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Preparations Underway**

Daniel's POV

"So, I think we've got a pretty good group this year." We're each packing up after the last of the students left. Mandy is the first to speak.

"Anyone you've got your eye on?" I look at her. Sam and Jared turn at my question. I let a small amused smile show. "We've got to make decisions you know."

Jared smirks. "Well, that depends on Evans, are we going with the everyone gets a trophy approach?"

Sam only spares Jared a sideways glance chuckling slightly. "You do know the whole competition thing doesn't start for like four months right?"

" _I_ think we should just focus on who we think we can all help the best." Mandy rolls her eyes fondly. It's moments like these that it's obvious she's a parent. "Who did you like?"

I mull the question over as I follow them out of the auditorium in the direction of the choir room. Elijah Carreno's performance comes to mind. Before I can answer, Mandy's phone buzzes.

"Uh...hold that thought…" She rummages through her purse until she finds the phone. She reads the message frowning slightly. "I've got to go. Elliott and Brianna decided to order out. I have to pick it up."

"Oh, yeah, go ahead. We've got the weekend to finalize things anyway right? We can meet up?"

"Right, results posted Monday morning, first practice in the afternoon." Sam nods. "Tell them I said good job."

"Ditto." Jared says, and I smile in agreement.

" I'll pass it along." Mandy turns tossing the words over her shoulder. "Play nice."

"We're not in high school ourselves, I think we'll be fine." Jared says. A beat or two as the words sink in.

We may not be students, but we _are_ in a high school. I don't know if mature judgement is safely kept. Maybe Mandy isn't too far off.

* * *

Jared, Sam, Mandy and I are at the Lima Bean. We finalized the spots, or at least got a pretty solid idea of who we wanted to work with this year.

"I had an idea for a lesson. I think it could work really well with the kids, all of them not just JV. I mean it'd be down the line, not first or second week by any means."

"What are you thinking?" Mandy leans forward interested.

"This junior varsity group, well it's about preparing them for competition right? Without the pressure, but a lot of them are going to want to compete?"

"Likely. So what's the plan?" Jared raises his eyebrows.

"Do you watch _the Voice_?"

As I explain my vision for the lesson, I'm not sure if they will agree. I'm not even sure if it's good, but if we're going to run these clubs, we need all of the ideas we can get.

"Sounds like fun." Sam nods. He gathers the empty coffee cup. "I'm in. Jared, Mandy?"

"Not too shabby for your first McKinley lesson plan." Jared claps me on the shoulder.

"I didn't expect it to be." I scoff.

"Of course not." Mandy says. "You're right, it should be a good lesson. Um… so what are our thoughts about…" She shuffles through her notes quickly. I notice she's scrambling. And then suddenly all of the notes fall to the ground. "Shit!"

Sam and I begin grabbing the papers.

"Everything okay?" Sam looks at her, waiting for some kind of answer.

"Just had a bit of a rough night, that's all." Mandy shrugs. "Teenagers."

"And yet you're still teaching high school?" I shake my head. "Don't you get enough?"

"Nope, why would I?"

"We're all asking for some kind of stress." I reply. "I mean," I turn back to Sam. "You came back here after you graduated. There must be crazy in all of us."

"Speaking of stress and crazy…" Jared looks up from his phone, which he's been on during the whole exchange, and he looks a little sick. "I just got a text."

"It's not one of those emergency alerts is it?" Sam says.

"From my ex."

"So it is?" Sam smirks. Mandy glares at him.

"Don't answer." I shrug. But I can tell by his face. "You already did?"

"Amara wants to see me."

"How'd you leave it?" Mandy asks.

"Well...it was...kind of amicable."

I lean back in the chair.

"Kind of?" Sam arches an eyebrow.

"Let's leave it at that." Jared snaps.

"Alright, sheesh."

"You should at least hear her out. She must have called for a reason." Mandy says.

"Yeah," Jared shakes his head. "You're probably right."

* * *

"Hey, Daniel, wait up a second!" I'm about halfway to my car when I hear Sam.

I turn and see that he's holding a flier. "A friend of mine is coming in to MC an open mic at Tory's next week. You should come."

I take the flier and glance down. _Mercedes Jones_ , _Special Guest MC, Drop the Melody Open Mic! No experience necessary. Tory's, 3346 West Hammond. Saturday August 28th, sign up starts at 8._

"No thanks. I'm a singing teacher, not a singer. There's a difference."

Sam frowns slightly but then nods. "I guess...sort of... But you don't have to perform. Just come check it out."

"Maybe I will."

"Sweet."

"See you Monday." I wave before opening my car door and getting in.

"See you then."

* * *

Jared's POV

Amara told me to meet her at her place at 5. All I can think about as I drive is how awful the timing is. I haven't talked to her in four years. I can't deny that I'm curious, but I'm almost worried about what I'll find out.

"Jared…" Before I can knock, she opens the door, and pulls me into a hug.

"Hi, um...so, should we go inside or…?" I pull back slightly, out of shock. I can feel the tension in Amara's shoulders at my action.

"Sorry I…" She laughs, nervous. She's even scraping her bottom lip in the same way she used to She's just the same as she always was. If it weren't for the time that we both know passed, I could almost imagine….no. No, I can't go there. "I have to talk to you first. There's...well, there's something, a few things actually. Do you have time, sorry I...god I'm so stupid. The school year's starting, you're busy and I've been a mess about this." Her words are tumbling out, and she shifts from foot to foot.

"Mar," I shake my head. "Relax okay? I'm here, so just tell me. It's fine." My voice softens. "What's going on?"

"You should sit down...Um we, _we_ should sit down." She shuts the front door and goes down a step sitting on the landing.

I'm perplexed at why she doesn't suggest we go inside and sit on the couch rather than the porch, but I slide myself down carefully next to her. "Sitting down without a chair, this _is_ serious."

Amara doesn't laugh. In fact, she can barely look at me now, but she pushes forward. "About eight months ago, I went in for a doctor appointment. I was dizzy, throwing up. Running fevers. I thought it was the flu, but then I blacked out at work. They...they ran some tests. They found a lump. It was cancer."

"You're getting treatment right?" That's all the words that I can find.

She nods, blinking back tears. "It's aggressive. They're trying, but...it's spreading. I only have a month and that's if I'm lucky."

I can't think straight. Cancer? Amara has cancer, and she's dying but why would she tell _me_? We're not even dating anymore. We haven't spoke. I can't understand why.

Until the door opens.

"Mommy!" A young boy runs out and sits in Amara's lap. He places a hand on her cheek. "Why are you sad Mommy?"

Amara takes the boy's hand and chuckles a bit. "Mommy's just talking to a friend after a very long time."

As I watch the two of them, I'm struck. Amara has a son. She has a son, and he's going to lose his mother.

The boy looks at me. "Hello, my name's Kai. Are you my Mommy's special friend?"

I choke a bit at the boy's question. "Um...that's...a little weird to explain, wow. You don't pull any punches do you? Well, I'm Jared. It's nice to meet you Kai."

"It's very nice to meet you too." Kai looks at me seriously, and then as though he approves he turns away back to his mother. "Can I have cookies and milk?"

"Sure baby," Amara runs a hand through Kai's hair before the boy stands up and runs inside. Amara gets to her feet as I do the same. "Do you want to come in for a coffee?"

"Yeah, sure." I nod, still trying to process as I follow her inside.

* * *

As I'm in the kitchen with Amara and she prepares the coffee, Kai is watching a cartoon in the living room with a bowl of cookies on a snack tray. I look at him briefly before turning to her.

"What are you thinking?" Amara looks at me.

"Does he...does Kai know?"

"He knows some things. I don't know if he fully understands. I don't want to scare him, you know?" Amara says. " He's only four. I don't want to scare him but I don't know what's going to happen when...I just don't know how to explain. "

"What about his dad? Is he…?"

Amara suddenly begins moving quicker, as she starts to season the coffee. "Do you still take cream no sugar?"

I nod. "So? Are you going to tell me?"

"Kai's father?" Amara places the coffee in front of me before sitting across with her own cup. "Jared...Kai, he's, he's your son."

I begin to take a sip, but then Amara's words register, and it takes all I can to spit the coffee back into the cup and not anywhere else. I'm choking for real this time. "Y...you're…"

Amara rises from her seat and begins to clap me on the back before grabbing a glass of water from the sink.

I take a sip to try to stop the burning in my throat. "You're joking. This is a joke right?" I stand from the table. "I can't...we couldn't have...it was…"

"Four years ago? The social, OSU we, it adds up Jared."

I shake my head, trying to steady myself. I wasn't going to yell, not with the kid, my kid, whoever's he was, in the next room. "If it adds up, why didn't you call me sooner? Like I don't know, back then, or when he was born? Think about it Amara. Really."

"You _know_ why." Amara's eyes flash. "Don't you _dare_ put this all on me Jared Tate. Tell me honestly, would you have been ready?"

I can feel myself deflate. I'm still angry, but what she's saying, it makes sense. "I would've at least tried, you know that."

She simply shakes her head. "No, I couldn't have asked you to."

"But you're asking now?" I sigh, rubbing the side of my forehead. This...this was a lot.

"If there was anyone else...but...you're the only one I trust. Kai needs his Dad Jar,"

"But he _is_ my...he's….no. I can't just, I need to know for sure." I shake my head. "I want to take a DNA test first." Amara seemed confident in what she was saying, but there was no way to know for sure without doing this.

Amara nods. "That's fair."

I sigh. "Well, anyway, um...it was nice to see you again...and meet Kai. Uh, so I guess I'll set the appointment then. I'll...call you."

"You too. Good luck with the choir." Amara tries to go for another hug, but then seems to double think it and holds out her hand. I shake. It doesn't feel quite right either.

This was certainly going to complicate things.

* * *

Mandy's POV

I'm preparing dinner, but Brianna still hasn't come downstairs. Eliott is on the couch with his notebook open on his lap and headphones in. "Elliott," He doesn't look up. "Elliott!" I try again, louder. He looks up, and pulls out one of his earbuds. "You really shouldn't listen to that so loud, or at least leave one ear out."

"Sorry Mom," He closes his notebook tucking it under his arm as he stands walking over. "Guess I forgot. Just trying to find songs." He sits at the island across from me.

"Has Brianna told you anything? After Friday I mean?"

Elliott rolls his eyes. "She wouldn't, remember? But, my guess is she's trying to figure out a way to deny that she ever signed her name willingly before tomorrow."

I nod along with his explanation. "I guess that would explain the theatrics."

"What theatrics?" Elliott mumbles. His eyes are downcast.

"Hey," I grab Elliott's hand squeezing, trying to get him to look at me. He does, but his face holds a scowl. "She's just...having a hard time after… well… you know. It doesn't mean that she doesn't care about you Ell."

"Funny way of showing it." Elliott shakes his head.

"Who knows, maybe glee club will help."

"Yeah, if she doesn't implode the whole thing and get you fired."

"I sincerely _doubt_ that will happen."

Elliott doesn't say anything else on the subject, but his expression conveys his disbelief as he stands from his seat and begins to grab plates.

I take one last look before I leave the kitchen and go upstairs to my daughter's bedroom.

I tap lightly on the door . "Brianna,"

The music that is playing gets louder. I sigh. "I'm coming in!" I raise my voice to be heard as I turn the doorknob. Unlocked. That makes things a bit easier.

I see clothes strewn about as Brianna is rummaging through various outfit choices. I frown as I see one of the shirts, a cut-off top in black. I grab it off the bed. "Brianna, what's this?"

She turns around, glaring. "I didn't say you could come in."

"I'm surprised you heard me at all actually." I walk over to the radio and lower it. "I was just coming to tell you that dinner's ready, and I would appreciate it if you'd come and help Elliott set the table."

Brianna huffs. "Yeah, so we can all eat a nice family meal right, and pretend tomorrow's not going to totally suck?"

"I thought you were excited about glee club."

Brianna raises her eyebrows. "I'm never going to live this down."

"Brianna, _you_ made the decision to audition. There must have been a reason. I didn't put that pen in your hand or breathe down your neck."

"You might as well have."

"Just...come and eat something okay? And _this…_ " I hold up the top. "Not an option tomorrow."

Brianna snatches the top out of my hand rolling her eyes. "Whatever."

I don't know what else I can do at this point. As I leave Brianna's room, I mull over everything. We've all been through hell and back. It isn't like that's a secret we're keeping from each other. But there's just some wall that's keeping Brianna from talking to me and Elliott. Maybe this year can be a start to fixing us. At least I hope so.

* * *

Sam's POV

"Isn't it weird?" I look at my laptop screen where the Skype chat shows my brother. Stevie, well Steve to most now, is in New York with Stacy where they're in the midst of their college career at Columbia. Stevie's in his third year, Stacy in her first. "I mean, I always thought _you'd_ be here, you know since you did all the performing."

I shake my head grinning. " Tried that already, New York and I had creative differences. She was too loud, besides I've got my job here. But it seems to be doing you guys good."

"I guess so." A fleeting expression crosses Stevie's face, his eyes dart away. I can't quite get a read as he shifts to a different sitting position on the bed.

"Hey, everything okay?"

I can tell he's about to deflect as his mouth turns up, but a knock on the dorm room door saves him from me.

"Hold that thought Sammy."

As Stevie goes to answer the door, I turn my attention back to the glee club lists that I'd printed out. We had a good mix try out this year, and it seems like the talent's pretty high. I wonder how the year will go.

"Oh my god, Stevie you didn't tell me Sam called!" I hear my sister's squeal, and I'm beginning to think she's been spending too much time at Rachel's. It's rubbing off. "Hi Sam!"

I raise my hand in greeting, not realizing I'm still holding the papers. "Hey Stace, how's it going?"

"You...were at rehearsal for _Anastasia_ right? I didn't think you wanted to be…"

Stacy grabs a pillow and hits Stevie across the back. "You always call me, got it?"

I'm laughing. "I think he gets it Stace. Sorry, I should have texted you." I then register the part of Stevie's reply that's unfamiliar. " _Anastasia?_ "

"The school's putting on the musical." Stacy can barely hold back her grin. "I'm assistant stage manager."

"Don't you mean assistant to the assistant stage manager?" Stevie smirks. "You get coffees."

"That's not the point."

"Eh…" Stevie says making a so-so motion with his hand.

"It's experience. So it's fine."

"Annnd you just lied." Stevie adjusts himself on the bed to make room for Stacy.

"Anyway…" Stacy sits down and glares at Stevie before turning back to the video chat. "You had auditions last week right?" She nods toward my hand. "Those the lists?"

I nod.

"Okay, details. Don't leave anything out. I'm going to predict whether you're going to win or not."

Stevie snorts. "This oughta be good."

* * *

I get to school early, and post the lists outside the choir room. It's official. Glee club starts now.

 _Junior Varsity_

 _Jakob "Koby" Krawkowski_

 _Adriana Lynch_

 _Elijah Carreno_

 _Ashleigh "AJ" Lanoire_

 _Duly Noted_

 _Calvin Ross_

 _Jamie Rossi_

 _Lane Alexander Krakowski_

 _Tripp Donovan_

 _TJ Miller_

 _Troubletones_

 _Sicily Martin_

 _Rayne Stafford_

 _Genesis 'Gennie' Fontana_

 _Brianna Charlotte Benson_

 _DeDe Zhang_

 _Krista Woods_

 _Sable Johnson_

 _Kathryn Simmons_

 _New Directions_

 _Jaydian "Kicks" Rossi_

 _Andi Maya Allen_

 _Cody Donnelly_

 _Stella Muller_

 _Nathan Lennox_

 _Korra Malik_

 _Timothy Porter_

 _Phoenix Kaley_

 _Keiran Thesseus "Theo" Marinos_

* * *

 _ **A/N: So that's a glimpse into the lives of the directors. Daniel turned down Sam's suggestion that he perform at an upcoming open mic, but he may or may not attend. Jared got a call from his ex girlfriend who shared that she has cancer and is dying, and oh, Jared is Dad to little Kai. He is skeptical and has opted to take a DNA test. While Mandy talks to Elliott about his problems with his sister who seems to be a little less than thrilled about glee club and what it will do to her reputation despite making the decision to sign up.**_

 _ **And Sam skypes with his siblings who are attending college in New York (Disclaimer, I do not know how Columbia's programs actually work. I needed a college other than NYADA in order to have Stevie and Stacy attend the same school Columbia had both of the paths that I have each of the siblings taking when I did a google search, and I read a bit about them so I'm kind of doing a GLEE-ified version that will suit the storylines, a hybrid of some general how college works things from my college experience and what we've seen of the characters' college experiences in New York on GLEE.)**_

 _ **Portrayers**_

 _ **Amara was submitted by MikaelsonFan93 and she is portrayed by Lizzy Caplan.**_

 _ **Stacy Evans is canon and the portrayer I chose for her is Britt Robertson.**_

 _ **Stevie Evans is canon and the portrayer I chose for him is Ross Lynch.**_

 _ **And the placements are revealed!**_

 _ **All of the recurring characters in the previous chapter are still needed, but the ones I need ASAP are as follows. I can always make them, but I wanted to give you guys first choice if you wanted to create them. PM for details.**_

 _ ***Elementary School Teacher (5th Grade)**_

 _ ***Supervisor at the Lima Bean (Mid twenties to early thirties, either gender)**_

 _ ***Manager of a men's clothing store. (Somewhere in their forties or older)**_

 _ *****Middle School Students (2 male, 3 female, ) friends of Daniel Schuester, one of which is his best friend and two of whom are victims of bullying, these two types (best friend and victim of bullying) can be within the same character ***If you want to submit these characters, there is a sort of story turn/ stipulation I should warn you about, but I don't want to spoil so most definitely PM me before you send in a form so we can discuss whether you would like to or not.**_

 _ ***McKinley High populars/bullies (Male and female up to 3 girls, 3 guys,at least one male should be a jerk/player of sorts, and the girls are friends of Brianna's. Should not be in a glee club, but can be involved in other arts (theater,dance, band,music production etc...) Two of the guys should be upperclassmen and the girl's should be in the 16-17 range.**_


End file.
